Prove it Yourself
by Arutachi Tsuruada
Summary: Kagome isn't ready for anything happening to her.First Inuyasha abandons her in a cave, then something changes her into a 'Elf', then Sesshoumaru takes her from a tree to save a kid with powers she doesn't know about. Guess she'll have to prove it herself


"Inu-Inuyasha? Where are you?"

Kagome snorted to herself, blowing her black hair out of her eyes. Not like she could see any way mind you, but it was still an annoyance. Sort of like having toilet paper on the back of your shoe and not knowing about it until the end of the day.

"For that matter," Kagome said in a whisper, more to herself than anyone else."-Where am I?"

She and Inuyasha had been walking through the cave together, at first. Kagome had sensed about three Jewel shards from inside, and Inuyasha could not WAIT to get in there and get them. For himself. He didn't care how many other people were hurt while the Shikon Jewel was shattered, only that he wanted to hurry and gather them to use for a selfish wish to become a demon. Or possibly to become human for Kikyo. Either one annoyed her to no end.

The shard group had split up a week ago, Kagome leading Inuyasha to one point in the North where she sensed the shards, and Miroku and Sango to going to the East to find out more about a rumor about other shards. Shippou decided to stay behind with Keade for a while, which was nice because Kagome worried over the withering lady constantly.

But that still didn't help her in her current situation. She had been wondering around the cold cave for fifteen minutes and still no sign of Inuyasha. 'We had gotten lost.', Kagome guessed to herself, tripping over a random rock, 'And Inuyasha still couldn't sniff me out? What good is being part demon if you don't have a good nose?'

She fumbled in all of the black around her, using her hands on the wall to guide her through the darkness that probably went on forever. She sighed and stopped for a moment, leaning on one side of the ever-deepening cave. If she thought that Inuyasha liked her at all, which she didn't, she figured he'd at least find SOMEONE to come search for her, after all, he just couldn't lose his precious 'Shard Detector'.

That name had always struck a cord within her. She felt the label of something, naming it without any truth to it, was like racism, which was wrong. Sad thing was, Kagome's label, it was true. In all aspects, she WAS indeed a Shard Detector. Something she hated but couldn't change. She had always wanted to change. To be strong, her mother once said to her, was to be Fated. Destiny was always doing something to Kagome, either it be kicking her down an old well, or putting up the possibility all of her friends could die at a maniac's hands. Destiny sucked, but to be fated, that was something to look forward to.

Kagome wanted something else out of her life. She wanted to be in a romance novel, to be the heroine and not the damsel in distress. To be the strong one.

But, alas, destiny made her up to be a pitifully weak miko always standing in the shadow of someone stronger and braver. And more useful.

"Damnit." She said aloud. She wasn't the innocent girl everyone wanted her to be. She was a woman who was put on a pedestal for being weak and needing protecting from everyone. She would find a way to become the heroine that she knew was inside of her. Eventually. Someday. Kagome sighed again.

She started along the cold walls again, touching daintily around the sharp edges of the rock formation, blinking into the dark abyss in front of her. But something was different about it this time. A long way away from her, was a small imprint of light. She blinked again to make sure she wasn't just beginning to imagine things. Yep, still there. She walked a bit faster, still edging her way along, being even more alert even though it was almost as if all of her senses weren't in working order inside the bleariness of the cave.

It took quite a while to reach the light, but when she got there, Kagome, wasn't disappointed. The light had given off an eerie glow, one that Kagome herself was in awe of. It was beautiful.

"Who are you and why are you in my home?!"


End file.
